Langkah
by Accasia Li
Summary: Langkah Sasuke untuk memulai semuanya. Satu langkah yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Dedicated for SasuIno shipper. Read and Review :). CHAPTER 2 UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Chapter 1 : Pengakuan**

* * *

 _Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . ._

Suara derap langkah kaki lemah terdengar di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit Konoha, surai rambut pirang panjang milik gadis itu ia biarkan terurai begitu saja. ia nampak dewasa sekarang, pakaian yang membalut tubuh idealnya pun tampak memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Apapun yang menempel pada tubuh gadis Yamanaka itu akan selalu terlihat pantas dan membuatnya cantik, bukan?.

Tak berbeda dengan penampilannya sekarang, Yamanaka Ino yang sekarang bertanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin Klan Yamanaka sepeninggal sang ayah juga memiliki pemikiran dewasa, jangan berharap akan menemukan Yamanaka Ino yang berisik dengan tingkah 'menyebalkan'nya.

Menggantikan Ibiki, sekarang ia bekerja untuk Divisi Interogasi Konoha. Profesi yang menuntutnya harus berurusan dengan banyak pria sebagai 'bawahan'nya. Namun, hingga saat ini ia tak memiliki pendamping hidup. Apa yang salah dari gadis itu? Ia cantik! Hal yang tidak bisa siapapun sanggah. Ia mempunyai posisi mapan di dalam Klan Yamanaka dan pekerjaannya, apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu cari?.

Yamanaka Ino menghela napas panjang setelah akhirnya siap untuk membuka knob pintu berwarna putih dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum manakala menemukan sosok dengan surai rambut sangat mencolok, Sakura, sahabatnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada sosok yang terlihat lelah dan lemah duduk dengan bersandar pada dashboard ranjang itu, "Kau baik-baik saja, Jidat?" kekehnya kemudian meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa pada vas, dengan cekatan ia mengganti air dan bunga yang mulai layu dengan bunga yang segar dan air.

Sang sahabat yang memang tengah dilanda kelelahan itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Aku sangat lelah, Pig! Ternyata melahirkan itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan, tunggu sampai kau berada pada posisiku saat ini."

"Heh~! Kau menakut-nakuti ku? Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan merasakannya atau setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Ino menarik kursinya pelan untuk ia duduki tepat di samping ranjang Sakura, "Apa kau masih menyukainya?".

"Apa tidak bisa kau tidak membahasnya, Jidat? Uhm, Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? apa air susumu sudah keluar? Apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tau benar bahwa sahabatnya ini akan selalu menghindar jika harus dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan seperti ini, pernikahan, pasangan hidup, anak atau bahkan Sasuke.

Sasuke, huh?

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat terbuka, memunculkan sesosok rambut pirang dengan cengiran khasnya, dibelakangnya berdiri sosok tinggi dengan warna rambut _raven_ yang ia biarkan memanjang dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_!" pekik Sakura ceria saat menyadari bahwa mantan rekan setimnya-lah yang datang.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Ino- _chan_!" sapa Naruto pada Sakura dan Ino yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil sang pewaris Yamanaka.

"Gaara akan segera kemari secepatnya, jadi kau dan Hana- _chan_ tak perlu khawatir!"

Sang _Hokage_ muda itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu duduk di sofa panjang yang memang disediakan Rumah Sakit untuk menunggu pasien, "Aku tau dia akan datang secepatnya." Wajah sang gadis penyembuh itu berseri ketika membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi sang suami nanti jika bertemu dengan putrinya untuk pertama kali, ahh~ itu pasti akan menjadi peristiwa yang menggemaskan, bagaimana sang _Kazekage_ yang dingin akan menggendong putrinya dengan takut-takut dan bingung. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh sang sahabat.

"Jidat, kurasa aku harus segera pergi! Naruto- _kun_ dan Sasuke- _kun_ sudah datang, masih banyak berkas yang harus kutangani di Divisiku." Ino beranjak dari kursinya duduk tak menyadari bahwa sang _Hokage_ desanya kini tengah menyeringai jahil, "Kau harus lebih lama di sini, Ino- _chan_! Itu perintah!".

Mendengar perintah itu mau tak mau muncul perempatan di dahi Ino, kesal dengan sikap seenaknya yang ditunjukkan Naruto padanya, " _Hokage-sama_." Erangnya frustasi.

""Hinata- _chan_ akan membawa Boruto kemari, dia akan membawa beberapa makanan! Jadi sejak kau adalah Ketua Divisi terbaik dan sahabat kami jadi kau harus merayakan kelahiran Hana- _chan_ bersama kami!"

Geez~ _Hokage_ satu ini memang benar-benar antik. Tawa Sakura terdengar nyaring begitu melihat ekspresi Ino yang 'menggelikan' untuknya.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak tenang jika berada di dekat _Teme_ , Ino- _chan_?"

"Aku? Aku tidak! Naru- _baka_!" seru sang penerus Klan Yamanaka, gadis itu kemudian kembali duduk di posisinya semula, Sasuke yang disebut-sebut oleh Naruto pun tak bergeming, tetap diam dan tenang mengamati sekitarnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya tengah dipikirkan pemuda Uchiha itu?

… **SasuIno…**

Maka disinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan beriringan tanpa satu patah katapun terucap dari bibir masing-masing.

Ino benar-benar masih kesal dengan Naruto yang memerintahkan Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya pulang, hei! Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, bukan?.

Dan lagi-lagi _Hokage_ ke-7 Konohagakure itu bertindak semena-mena memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai petinggi Konohagakure.

"Apa yang ku lakukan hingga kau bersikap seperti itu jika aku berada di sekitarmu, Yamanaka?"

Uh? Sasuke berbicara? Untuk kali ini Ino menghentikan langkahnya, ia yang memang berjalan sedikit di depan Sasuke itu memutar tubuhnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, "Apa?".

Apa? Yamanaka Ino tentu saja tidak tuli bukan? bahkan pertanyaan Uchiha Sasuke itu benar-benar ia dengar dengan baik. Ia kemudian bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang salah pada pemuda itu hingga ia merasa sangat 'membencinya'? membenci? Benarkah ia membenci Sasuke atau ia hanya takut akan jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda itu, sedangkan sahabat sekaligus 'musuh'nya sudah berhasil untuk membunuh rasa cintanya terhadap pemuda pemilik Sharingan ini.

"Aku yakin indera pendengaranmu baik-baik saja." Pemuda itu lantas melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Ino, "Kau lebih cantik jika rambutmu diikat seperti dulu." Ujar pemuda itu begitu berada tepat dihadapan Ino, tangannya lembut menyibak surai pirang panjang yang kini menutupi sebagian wajah ayu milik Yamanaka Ino.

"S … Ssasu…"

Ino berani bersumpah bahwa saat ini ia melihat senyum mengembang dari pemuda dingin itu, hal yang bahkan akan banyak orang menyangkal jika ia menceritakan hal ini pada mereka. Senyum? Benarkah satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa itu tersenyum?.

Iris mata sebiru lautan miliknya yang tadi membelalak terkejut, kini meneduh seketika seiring dengan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya, apa sesungguhnya yang ia rasakan saat ini?.

"Apa salahku padamu, Yamanaka Ino?" suara berat pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengusik pikirannya.

"Salahmu?"

Segugup inikah Yamanaka Ino dihadapan pemuda yang pernah ia cintai di masa kecilnya itu hingga menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi? Yamanaka Ino benar-benar dalam kondisi 'terlemah'nya saat ini.

Detik demi detik terlewati namun tak ada sahutan dari sang putri Yamanaka, sang pemuda hanya dapat menatap lembut sosok cantik dihadapannya tanpa berniat untuk membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis.

"K . . . kkk . . . kau …" Ino terbata.

 **Cuppps~**

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kanan sang gadis, semburat merah muda terbentuk pada kedua pipi Ino, percaya atau tidak pemuda itu nyata-nyata telah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada pipinya. Ino terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Rumahmu sudah dekat, Ino- _chan_! Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, selamat malam."

Dengan begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menjauh dari Ino yang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, semua begitu cepat, sangat cepat, hingga ia baru menyadarinya ketika sapuan bibir milik Sasuke bertemu dengan kulit wajah miliknya.

 _Bernapas Ino, Bernapas!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino kembali menghela napas panjang, entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam sehari ini ia melakukan hal yang ia rasa cukup dapat membuatnya lebih tenang, sebuah kebiasaan baginya untuk melakukan hal itu ketika ia merasakan tekanan-tekanan di dalam hidupnya, selain menangis tentu saja. menangis tentu saja menjadi alternantif paling akhir untuk seorang Yamanaka Ino, seorang Yamanaka bukan orang yang lemah dan cengeng.

Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ia tak menyadari bahwa sang ibu, Yamanaka Shion tengah memperhatikannya. Paras wanita paruh baya itu masih terlihat ayu, senyum tak pernah lepas dari istri mendiang Yamanaka Inoichi itu, "Ino- _chan_?" sapanya.

Ino terlihat terkejut dengan panggilan sang ibu, namun seketika ia membalas senyuman sang ibu tak kalah hangatnya, " _Kaa-san_."

"Kau melamun, nak?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hanya sedang tak ingin berbagi apapun yang ia rasakan saat ini, sementara itu bayang-bayang peristiwa tadi masih teringat jelas pada ingatannya hingga membuat sang gadis Yamanaka itu kini tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya.

Sang ibu yang mengamati perilaku putrinya dari tadi hanya tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Ino yang lagi-lagi tak menyadari sang ibu sudah berada di depannya, jemari wanita paruh baya itu membelai lembut pucuk kepala sang putri, "Kau mau berbagi cerita dengan _Kaa-san_?"

" _Kaa-san_ . . ."

Yamanaka Shion mengangguk lembut, kemudian menggandeng tangan gadis bunga itu menuju ruang keluarga kediaman Yamanaka. Maka disinilah mereka sekarang, Ino yang merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepalanya yang ia taruh pada pangkuan sang ibu, sang ibu sendiri dengan lembut membelai helaian pirang sang anak, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada putri _Kaa-san_?"

"Perasaan apa ini, _Kaa-san_?"

"Huh? Perasaan apa Ino- _chan_? Apa yang kini tengah kau rasakan?"

"Sasuke! _Kaa-san_ , apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan padanya? Dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun padaku, tapi mengapa aku harus selalu lari jika berada di dekatnya?" Ino menghela napas panjang sejenak, "Selalu saja seperti itu sejak ia datang kembali ke Desa kita, aku selalu menghindar untuk berada di sekitarnya, ada sesuatu yang mengharuskanku untuk bersikap demikian, _Kaa-san."_

"Kau masih menyukainya, nak! Kau hanya tidak ingin merasa sakit lagi, peristiwa kehilangan pemuda itu, saat kau harus memperebutkannya dengan sahabatmu sendiri hingga kau tau bahwa pemuda itu juga merasakan sesuatu pada sahabatmu," Nyonya Yamanaka tersenyum simpul dengan jemari yang masih membelai sang putri "Kau hanya takut dengan rasa sakit itu Ino- _chan_ , tapi _Kaa-san_ yakin kau bisa untuk melewatinya! Terbukti dengan betapa tegarnya dirimu ketika harus kehilangan satu per satu orang yang kau kasihi."

" _Kaa-san_. . ."

"Katakan! Apa kau masih memiliki perasaan pada Uchiha- _san_?"

Ino tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah sembari menutup rapat kedua _aquamarine-_ nya memikirkan perkataan sang ibu.

Apa benar yang ibunya katakan? Apa ia hanya merasa takut dengan rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan beberapa tahun yang lalu?

"Waktunya kau membuka dirimu Ino- _chan_ , apa kau tidak menginginkan kehidupan berkeluarga seperti Sakura- _chan_ , Hinata- _sama_ dan teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Dengan Sasuke?"

" _Kaa-san_ tak pernah menyinggung tentang Uchiha- _san_." Ungkap sang ibu yang kemudian sukses membuat Ino membuka matanya yang terpejam, semburat merah jambu menghiasi paras ayunya, "Ahhh~ _Kaa-san_!"

Nyonya Yamanaka terkekeh geli memandang ekspresi putrinya yang telah menginjak usia 22 tahun itu.

"Tetap bersikap sewajarnya jika kau memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Uchiha- _san_ , nak! Bagaimanapun juga kalian adalah teman satu akademi dulu. Dan jika kau memang masih mempunyai perasaan padanya, mengapa kau tak mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu?"

Yamanaka Shion mengerling jahil pada Ino yang tiba-tiba entah mengapa menjadi ketakutan ketika melihat ekspresi ibunya yang seperti ini, "Huh?! Jangan katakan bahwa dulu _Kaa-san_ seperti itu!"

"Kau pikir mendapatkan kepercayaan diri berlebih seperti itu kau dapatkan darimana Ino- _chan_?"

"Jadi, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan, senyuman tak pernah pudar dari paras cantiknya, "Kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri." Jawabnya singkat.

Sang gadis Yamanaka kemudian mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya, ia memandang dengan seksama wajah ibunya yang terlihat berkeriput namun tetap cantik itu. ia tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membelai lembut pipi sang ibu dan menciumnya, "Aku mencintaimu _Kaa-san_."

" _Kaa-san_ juga sangat mencintaimu, _Ino-chan_ . . ."

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu kini berpelukan erat, sangat erat. Seandaianya Yamanaka Inoichi masih berada di sisi mereka, maka semuannya akan terasa sangat sempurna. Tapi Ino sadar betul bahwa hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

" _Aku merindukanmu, Tou-san."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah peristiwa itu, hari ini adalah hari pesta perayaan kelahiran Hana- _chan_. Ahhh, bayi itu sangat mungil dan menggemaskan, mewarisi rambut merah muda Sakura dan iris berwarna _jade_ milik Gaara ia terlihat sangat cantik. Bibir kecilnya menguap lebar, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap ketika sosok pirang yang di dapuk Sakura sebagai ibu angkatnya itu membelai lembut surai rambut merah muda tipisnya.

Bayi yang sangat cantik. Ino tersenyum mengamati sosok cantik di gendongannya, sesekali gadis Yamanaka itu akan mencium gemas putri pertama sahabatnya itu, "Kau sangat cantik, Hana- _chan_."

" _Pig_ . . . kau sudah sangat pantas untuk menimang bayi! Owww~ kau senang di gendong Ino _Ba-san_?"

Sakura membelai lembut pipi sang putri, mengamati setiap jengkal wajah si mungil yang kini berada di dekapan Ino, "Dia sangat cantik, Jidat! Untung saja gen milik Gaara- _sama_ banyak diturunkan pada bayimu, aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika ia mewarisi semua sifat dan tampilanmu."

Mendengar pernyataan sang sahabat yang cukup membuat telinganya panas itu Sakura hanya mendengus kesal, wanita yang kini menyandang nama Sabaku itu tak ingin memperlihatkan 'kelakuan' buruknya itu di depan sang anak, lagipula tubuhnya masih terasa sakit pasca melahirkan sang bayi 1 minggu yang lalu, "Kau beruntung karena kau sedang menggendong Hana- _chan_ , _Pig_!"

"Hahahaha, sekali lagi selamat ya, Jidat!"

Kedua sahabat itu tertawa bersama, nampak kebahagiaan tergambar dari wajah riang keduanya, sangat berbeda jauh dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu, bukan?

Tak jauh dari sepasang sahabat itu berada, Sasuke yang duduk bersama Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru mengamati dengan seksama mantan _fangirl_ -nya yang sepertinya sudah berhasil melupakan perasaan mereka di masa lalu terhadapnya. Pemuda itu menenggak segelas _sake_ yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Seteguk, dua teguk, tiga teguk, entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda tampan ini bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa ia telah mendapati tatapan aneh dari Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru , "Kau kenapa Sasuke- _teme_?"

"Kurasa ia sedikit agak frustasi." Timpal Gaara yang entah mengapa karena alasan tertentu ia kini sedikit lebih banyak bicara, mungkin karena kini ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang 'ceria'.

"Apa menurut kalian aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Huh? Maksudmu apa Uchiha?" kali ini si jenius Nara yang bereaksi, ia menatap penuh curiga Sasuke yang memang duduk tepat di sampingnya, "Jangan katakan kau tertarik pada Ino!"

"Apaaaaa?!" teriak Naruto dengan tidak santainya, membuat semua alumni akademi dan mantan guru mereka menatapnya heran, "Emmh, maafkan aku, hehehehe." Ucapnya, tak lupa cengiran khas miliknya ia keluarkan agar semua tamu yang datang pada acara yang dibuat oleh Gaara itu tak resah dan kembali pada kegiatan mereka sebelum teriakan Naruto menggema dengan begitu kencangnya tadi.

"Jadi kau tertarik pada Ino- _chan_?" tanya sang _Hokage_ lagi, setengah berbisik pada sahabatnya. Kedua sahabat yang sama-sama kehilangan satu tangannya itu saling menatap seolah sedang melakukan komunikasi batin.

"Ya! Kurasa aku menyukainnya."

"Kau rasa? Jadi kau belum yakin akan perasaanmu? Aku tak ingin kau menyakitinya lagi Uchiha."

Pewaris Klan Nara itu dengan tenang memandang sang pewaris Uchiha dingin. Setelah kepergian Asuma dan Inoichi maka Shikamaru-lah yang kini bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi dan menjaga timnya terutama Ino yang memang adalah satu-satunya wanita di tim mereka, "Kau tak perlu khawatir Shikamaru! Kali ini aku akan melindunginya, tugasmu sudah selesai dan serahkan semuanya padaku."

"Kau yakin dia akan menerimamu, _Teme_?"

"Kita buktikan saja nanti!"

Sasuke menenggak minumannya sekali lagi dan bangun dari posisi duduknya, "Akan kubuktikan padamu Shikamaru," Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri berjalan dengan mantap menuju Ino dan Sakura yang tengah asyik mengobrol, entah apa yang dibicarakan keduannya saat ini hingga mereka tertawa geli tanpa menyadari bahwa sosok berambut _raven_ jabrik itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Apa kau yakin dia akan berhasil?" bisik Gaara pada Naruto dan Shikamaru, ia melihat bagaimana kakak iparnya itu berekspresi kesal, entah mengapa Shikamaru yang biasanya tenang menjadi gusar seperti itu.

"Aku yakin Ino- _chan_ masih menyimpan rasa untuknya."

Sementara Gaara, Naruto dan Shikamaru menjadi pengamat dari kejauhan, Sasuke kini sudah berada di hadapan Sakura dan Ino, kedua pasang sahabat itu menatap heran pada sosok pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertama mereka dulu, "Sasuke- _kun_?!" ucap Sakura bermaksud untuk menanyakan tujuan dari pemuda itu tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka, Ino yang sedang menggendong Hana pun dibuat mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ino . . ." Suara berat Sasuke memecah keheningan yang tercipta seketika ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya, "Bisa kita bicara?"

"Huh?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti begitu menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke pada sahabatnya, "Kemarikan Hana- _chan_ , _Pig_!" Sakura dengan hati-hati mengambil Hana dari gendongan Ino.

"Jidat," ucapnya lirih. Ino memandang sang sahabat yang hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalannya "Baiklah, tapi jangan di sini!" pinta sang gadis Yamanaka itu dingin, tetap saja ia berperilaku dingin pasca peristiwa Sasuke mencium pipinya meskipun hatinya merasakan hal yang berbeda.

Ino sudah akan beranjak pergi ketika tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangannya erat, "Kita di sini saja!"

Mata Ino membelalak kaget, apa yang sebenarnya tengah dipikirkan pemuda itu hingga bersikap seperti ini?

"Aku menyukaimu!" Ucap Sasuke tanpa panjang lebar, suara dingin itu nyatanya mampu membuat semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut menghentikan semua 'kegiatan' yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Apa?"

"Lagi-lagi kau berpura-pura tidak mendengarku, Ino."

"Aku … aku …. Aku tidak, …"

Sang gadis Yamanaka itu terbata, demi Tuhan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini? apakah ini hanya delusinya saja? apa Sasuke yang memang mulai aneh pasca perang berakhir karena depresi kehilangan tangan kirinya?

Ino menunduk gusar, tak ingin menatap mata sang pemuda yang memang berlainan iris mata itu.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Apa ini cara Uchiha untuk mengajak seseorang menikah? Jika ini benar maka ini adalah cara paling tidak romantis, bagaimana bisa ia melamar anak gadis orang dengan nada sedingin itu? jika Inoichi masih hidup mungkin ia sudah menghadiahi sebuah pukulan super pada pemuda ini.

Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar, bahkan Kakashi memerintahkan Mirai Sarutobi untuk mencubitnya. _Apa Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya?_

"Kau, jangan pikir jika aku masih menjadi penggemar bodohmu seperti dulu lagi Uchiha! Jangan pikir bahwa akau adalah gadis itu lagi hingga kau seenaknya untuk mempermainkanku, aku sudah lelah dengan rasa seperti itu itu mengapa aku bersikap seperti padamu! aku takut! Aku takut akan jatuh kembali karenamu, padahal nyatanya aku sudah mampu melupakan kisah bodoh itu dan berhasil menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Namun mengapa kau datang dan akhirnya bersikap seperti itu?"

"Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, rasanya aku sudah cukup banyak berkata-kata! Shikamaru dan Choji sudah lama kau repotkan dan mengkhawatrikanmu, ijinkan aku untuk mengemban tugas mereka menggantikan _Sensei_ dan _Tou-san_ mu," Sasuke memandang Ino dengan lembut, seberkas senyuman nampak dari wajah rupawannya membuat Ino mau tak mau menatapnya teduh, jujur saja hatinya tergerak karena kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda Uchiha itu, terdengar tulus dan penuh cinta meskipun ia yakin bahwa keturunan Uchiha sangat anti untuk mengucapkan cinta.

Shion Yamanaka nampak tersenyum lembut dari kejauhan, "Sepertinya kau akan segera memiliki menantu, Shion," bisik Nyonya Haruno pada Yamanaka Shion.

"Aku harap juga seperti itu."

"Beri kesempatan untukku membuktikannya, Ino."

" _Beri kesempatan untukku membuktikannya, Ino"_

 **INO P.O.V**

Apa-apaan lagi ini?

Aku menatap tak percaya sosok dihadapanku yang ku tahu betul bahwa ia adalah sosok yang kucintai sejak dulu, bahkan samapai sekarang. Ibuku benar bahwa aku terlalu takut untuk merasakan sakit lagi karena yang ku tahu dia mencintai Sakura, sahabatku.

Dulu,

Ya! Dulu, dan bagaimana dengan saat ini? di saat Sakura telah berbahagia dengan suami dan putri kecil mereka yang baru lahir, Apakah ia tetap memelihara rasa cintanya terhadap Sakura seperti aku tetap memelihara rasa cintaku padanya?

Aku benar-benar tak ingin merasakan sakit lagi, aku sudah lelah mengalami peristiwa demi peristiwa yang tak ku sadari membuatku menjadi sosok yang jauh dari sosok ku yang dulu.

Aku menghela napas panjang, menatap Sasuke yang menatapku tak kalah dinginnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Huh? Hahahaha . . ." aku terbahak begitu mendengarkan perkataan Uchiha di hadapanku, apa? Setela beberapa tahun, setelah hatiku membeku, setelah semuanya terlambat ia mengatakan ini padaku?

Ku edarkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku yang memandang penuh harap. Aku tau apa yang dipikirkan mereka sekarang, mereka menginginkanku untuk menerima 'cinta' Sasuke, bahkan Sakura yang dulunya menjadi pesaing ku tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa aku harus menerimanya.

Dan pada kenyataannya aku masih menyimpan rasa ini untuknya, tapi aku benar-benar takut, aku takut jika ini semua hanya mimpi dan saat aku terbangun aku menyadari aku benar-benar sendiri.

Aku masih tak bergeming, tak menolak maupun menerimanya.

"Ino, . . ."

"Aku tidak mau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued …**

* * *

 **Dedicated for SasuIno FC yang jumlahnya kian hari kian menipis dan berhasil Move On dari pairing ini.**

 **Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Aku tak bisa jauhhhh, jauhhhh jauuuuhhhh dari mereka *dicekek*.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **#VALE**


	2. Move On

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! Typo(s), ooc, gaje, penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk Review, Favorit dan Follow-nya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 : Move On (?)**

Seminggu setelah peristiwa itu, Ino merasa bahwa kehidupannya kembali normal. Tak nampak keberadaan Sasuke yang setiap saat mengusiknya, namun timbul pertanyaan juga dalam benaknya, dimana pemuda itu sekarang?

Apakah dia baik-baik saja? apakah dia benar-benar patah hati karena penolakan darinya seminggu yang lalu?

Arghhhhttt! Ino terlihat kesal, terlihat dengan bagaimana ia meremas kertas-kertas yang harusnya ia gunakan untuk menulis laporan pada Hokage itu. Gadis Yamanaka itu mendengus kesal hingga akhirnya ia mengacak surai pirang platina miliknya. Mengapa ia harus peduli dengan keadaan Sasuke, mengapa ia harus khawatir dengan kealfaan pemuda Uchiha itu?

Gadis itu lagi-lagi menghela napasnya panjang, sepertinya ia memerlukan cokelat panas meskipun cuaca di luar sedang panas.

"Ini tak akan berhasil." Keluhnya. Beranjak dari kursinya ia kemudian berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya, melewati beberapa pegawai Divisi Interogasi Konoha ia tak memberikan ekspresi berarti kecuali hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Yamanaka-san, eee… anda mau kemana?" panggil salah satu pegawai

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." Jawab Ino singkat, tak memandang pegawainya yang sepertinya cukup mengerti dengan kelakuan atasan baru mereka itu, gadis klan Yamanaka itu keluar dari gedung yang terletak tak jauh dari Hokage Tower itu dan berjalan menuju salah satu kedai cokelat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu saat ia sedang merasakan beban besar yang seakan menindih tubuhnya.

Berlebihan? Namun pada kenyataannya ia harus memakai topeng keceriannya itu untuk menutupi beban hidup yang menyiksanya. Ia baru berusia 20 tahun dan harus memegang tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai pemimpin klan sekaligus Ketua Divisi Interogasi Konoha.

"Ino-chan!" sapa Hinata pada Ino.

"Hinata-chan . . .!" Ino menyunggingkan senyumannya dan berjalan menuju Istri Hokage ke-7 itu, "Hai, Boruto-kun!" sapanya pada bayi berusia 1 tahun itu, jemari panjangnya mencubit pipi gembul si kecil itu gemas.

Bayi itu tersenyum dan memegangi jemari lentik milik Ino, "Aww~ kau lucu sekali!"

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah ini masih jam kerjamu?"

Geez~ mungkin maksud Hinata tidak seperti itu, namun Ino menangkap hal ini lain. Apakah wanita cantik ini sedang mengingatkannya untuk kembali bekerja dibanding harus berjalan-jalan di luar kantor seperti ini?

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sedang suntuk di kantor Hinata-sama!" jawab Ino seenaknya, ia kemudian merentangkan keduatangannya untuk menyambut tangan mungil Boruto yang menginginkan untuk ia gendong.

"Kau mau ikut Ino Oba-chan?" tanya Hinata pada putranya kemudian menyerahkan bayi dengan warna rambut pirang menyala itu pada gendongan Ino.

"Hei jagoan!" pekik Ino ceria ketika Boruto sudah berada pada dekapannya yang kemudian disambut dengan celotehan-celotehan riang bayi itu, "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ino dengan memainkan jemari mungil milik Boruto.

"Mungkin tempat yang sama seperti tempat yang ingin kau tuju," Hinata menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya, "Sepertinya kau sedang terbebani oleh sesuatu, Ino-chan! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-san dan peristiwa seminggu yang lalu?"

Sasuke? ahhh~ mengapa Nyonya Hokage ini tiba-tiba membawa-bawa nama pemuda itu?

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaanmu itu Hinata-chan! hufft~ ayo kita masuk!" sergah Ino ketika keduanya kini tiba di sebuah toko yang menjual makanan serba cokelat, Ino benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, tanpa menunggu Hinata yang tersenyum penuh arti dibelakangnya, ia membawa sosok bayi mungil itu untuk memasuki kedai favoritnya.

"Aku mau Chocolate Truffle, Choco Lava dan... air putih dingin." Ino menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya pada sosok yang telah ia kenal betul karena sangat seringnya ia datang ke kedai ini untuk melepas rasa tertekannya, "Hinata-chan… kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau susu cokelat saja, Ino-chan." sahut Hinata dari salah satu meja yang telah mereka pilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka, "Kau dengar apa istri Hokage kita, Sei-kun? Tolong siapkan untuk kami!"

"Aku mengerti nona muda." Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya seolah menebar pesona pada sosok cantik putri keluarga Yamanaka itu tanpa ia ketahui bahwa ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyita seluruh hati dan pikiran gadis itu, "Boruto-kun, ayo kita duduk di sana." Ajak Ino pada putra Hinata dan Naruto yang kemudian disambut dengan tepukan tangan ceria sang bocah Uzumaki.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang digendong Ino Oba-chan, Boruto-kun…" senyum Hinata pada sang putra begitu Ino mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya, "Dia sangat menyukaimu, Ino-chan."

Mendengar pujian itu otomatis membuat pemimpin klan Yamanaka itu tertawa bangga, "Tentu saja dia menyukaiku karena bibinya ini sangat cantik." tutur Ino bangga membuat Hinata ikut tertawa kecil dengan pernyataan sahabatnya itu.

"Katakan padaku, Ino-chan! Apa kau benar-benar menolak Sasuke-san?" Hinata bertanya pada sosok cantik di depannya yang kini tengah memainkan jemari mungil bocah lelaki jabrik yang berada di dekapannya, "Terimakasih." Ucapnya ketika seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan mereka di meja, menunggu hingga pelayan itu selesai dan pergi, Ino akhirnya menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya takut, Hinata-chan."

Hinata memandang sahabatnya iba, ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan gadis yang telah ditinggal selama-lamanya oleh ayahnya ini, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Ino, hangat, "Kau masih menyukai Sasuke-san, bukan? Kau masih menaruh rasa cintamu padanya, bukan? seharusnya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu yakin bahwa Sasuke-san benar-benar serius dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan saat itu."

"Tapi aku bukanlah seorang Yamanaka Ino yang lemah seperti dulu, seorang Yamanaka yang akan meneteskan air mata dengan mudahnya karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bukanlah gadis lemah seperti dulu lagi, Hinata-chan."

Ya! Tentu saja ia bukan gadis yang akan menangisi kisah cintanya seperti dulu, kini ia sudah tumbuh menjadi pribadi matang dan dewasa, jangan harap menemukan sosok Yamanaka Ino yang berisik dan kekanakan seperti dulu. Pengalaman yang menjadikannya tumbuh menjadi pribadi tenang dan mampu mengendalikan emosi dirinya seperti saat ini, namun pada kenyataannya saat ini ia harus dihadapkan dengan kisahnya di masa lalu yang membawanya pada ketakutan-ketakutannya serta…

Kebahagiaan.

… **SasuIno…**

"Kau mau menyerah begitu saja, Teme?" Naruto memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tegah menenggak sake dari botol yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya itu, Hokag muda itu miris memandang sahabatnya yang terlihat tertekan seperti itu hanya karena seorang wanita, hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lihat pada sosok Sasuke yang dulu, tapi ia lega dengan begitu membuktikan bahwa Sasuke kini sudah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang dulu, sosok angkuh, dingin dan tak bersahabat.

Sang pemuda Uchiha menghela napas panjang, "Lalu aku harus apa? Memaksanya dan kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu?" Ia menoleh pada sahabatnya yang kini juga menenggak minuman yang sama dengannya, sedikit tidak bertanggung jawab memang karena ia minum-minum saat jam kerjanya, namun demi sang sahabat tentu saja Naruto tak menghiraukan itu semua, "Dan membuat usaha kalian membawaku pulang ke Konoha menjadi sia-sia."

Naruto terdiam. Ya! Sasuke memang benar hingga membuatnya tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke seolah ingin menenangkan sahabatnya itu, "Kau masih bisa mendapatkan Ino-chan selama kau tetap berusaha, Teme! Ayolah! Mengapa kau menjadi payah seperti ini?"

Sial. Mentang-mentang ia sudah menjadi Hokage lantas ia seenaknya mengatainya 'payah' seperti ini?

"Siapa yang kau panggil payah, Dobe?" suara berat dan dingin Sasuke menusuk indera pendengaran sang Hokahe muda, ia pun menyunggingkan cengiran khas miliknya, "Hahaha, aku bercanda." Sang Hokage berkilah, padahal nyatanya memandang Sasuke yang bereaksi sedemikian rupa membuatnya merinding tertahan, "Ayolah Teme! Apakah kau akan diam dan menunggu hingga Sai melancarkan usahanya mendekati wanitamu?"

Sai? Pemuda pucat bak mayat hidup itu?

Sasuke memandang tidak suka pada Naruto, apa dia bercanda? Apa dia benar-benar serius dengan mengatakan bahwa Sai juga sedang mendekati Ino? Ino-nya?!

Orang yang sering digadang-gadang sangat mirip dengan dirinya itu juga sedang mendekati Ino?

Tidak! Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, bagaimanapun ia tidak akan mengalah dari pemuda yang didapuk menjadi penggantinya di tim 7 itu, tidak akan ia biarkan dirinya juga digantikan posisinya di hati putri Yamanaka Inoichi itu. Namun, apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara Ino semakin menjauh darinya?

Salahkan dirinya yang tidak berprinsip! Salahkan dirinya yang membiarkan perasaan cinta gadis itu luntur padanya, salahkan dia yang…

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik Karin, sepupu Uzumaki Naruto itu kini mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke, "Aku merindukanmu."

Arghht! Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga harus berurusan dengan Karin kembali setelah sekian lama gadis berambut merah itu merepotkan Shikamaru?! Ia melepas pelukan tangan Karin dan memandang sosok di depannya takjub, ia nampak lebih cantik dengan rambutnya yang diikat seperti ini, sementara kacamata yang biasa menghiasi matanya enyah entah kemana.

"Kau takjub? Apa kau menyesal karena tidak memilihku sekarang?"

Geez~ konyol, "Dalam mimpimu!" sahut Sasuke dan sukses membuat wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Memang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dimana Shikamaru, Karin-chan? tidakkah seharusnya ia kemari bersamamu?"

Sang wanita yang kini menyandang nama keluarga Nara itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang sepupu, "Ia sedang berbicara dengan pemuda pucat yang menjadi pengganti Sasuke-kun di tim kalian," ia menghela napas panjang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke, "Kau benar-benar akan menyerah? Aku kira ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk meyakinkan si pirang itu."

Sasuke tahu benar apa yang dimaksud mantan rekan setimnya di tim Taka itu, bahkan Karin kini memberikan dukungan untuknya meskipun sulit untuk dipercaya mengingat bagaimana perilakunya di masa lalu, "Entahlah."

"Bodoh," Karin menyeringai jahil, nyatanya ia tahu benar dengan apa yang berada di pikiran sahabatnya itu, "Si pucat akan merebutnya darimu jika kau tidak cepat-cepat mendekati si pirang!"

Beraninya istri Shikamaru ini menghinanya 'bodoh', namun di lain pihak ia merasa bahwa Karin benar, semua yang mengidolakannya kini telah berhasil 'Move On' dan hanya menyisakan Ino yang masih bertahan. Gadis pirang itu masih benar-benar berdiri sendiri tanpa ada seseorang yang menjadi sandarannya, masihkah gadis itu menaruh harapan padanya? Masihkah gadis itu mengharapkannya? Sementara Sakura dan Karin sudah berhasil melangkah dan mendapat kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

 _Srakk_

Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Aku pergi."

"Mau kemana, Teme?"

Tak ada sahutan, pemuda berambut raven jabrik yang sedikit memanjang itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kerja Naruto di Hokage Tower, meninggalkan sepasang saudara itu dalam kebingungan namun kemudian keduanya saling memandang dan tertawa penuh arti.

… **SasuIno…**

Berbincang dengan istri Hokage Konoha ke-7 tadi nyata-nyata membuat Ino lega, seperti beban terangkat begitu saja dari kedua pundaknya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ke tempat kerjanya kembali, di jalanan yang nampak ramai dengan lalu-lalang penduduk Konohagakure yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, sesekali mereka menyapanya dan ia akan menjawabnya dengan riang meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya kini merasa sedih.

"Selamat siang cantik." Sapa pemuda itu, ia tersenyum hangat pada sosok gadis pirang yang nampak sekali terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itu "Sai?!" Ino meninggikan suaranya dengan tangan memegangi dada, "Kau membuatku terkejut."

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya seperti ini, "Kau sibuk?"

"Aku harus segera kembali ke divisi sekarang, ada apa? Apakah ada yang kau ingin bicarakan denganku? Jika tidak, maka aku harus segera kembali ke kantor." gadis itu memandang serius pemuda berkulit pucat yang masih saja menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Aku ingin bicara padamu empat mata." Jawabnya, ia lantas berjalan di samping Ino, membuat gadis Yamanaka itu sedikit mengerutkan dahi, bingung dengan sikap sang pemuda yang tiba-tiba berubah serius seperti ini.

"Jangan membuatku takut, Sai!"

Lagi, ia tersenyum.

"Nampaknya kau sedang berbahagia…! Ada apa, huh?"

Ino terkikik geli mendapati ekspresi Sai yang seperti itu, ia benar-benar mirip Sasuke jika saja warna kulitnya tidak pucat. Sasuke? mengapa ia harus memikirkannya kembali? Nyata-nyata pemuda itu tidak serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya, dalam seminggu ini bahkan ia tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan dari pemuda Uchiha itu?

Mengharapkan bahwa ia akan datang di hadapannya? Mengharapkannya untuk mmemperistrinya? Berharap bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang Uchiha Ino dan melahirkan anak-anak untuk pemuda itu?

Ino menghela napasnya, sesekali ia merapikan surai rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin, entah mengapa ia menuruti Sasuke untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya kembali, meninggalkan sedikit pony-nya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Apakah ini menjadi sebuah bukti bahwa ia benar-benar masih menaruh harapan dan hatinya pada pemuda yang sempat mengkhianati desanya itu? pemuda yang kini hanya memiliki sebelah tangan karena imbas pertempurannya dulu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Huh?

Ino menghentikan langkah kakinya. Apa-apaan Sai ini, huh?

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin berkencan denganmu dan menikah denganmu…"

"…"

1…

2…

3…

Tak ada sahutan dari gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Aku telah membicarakannya dengan Shikamaru, ia mengijinkanku untuk mendekatimu namun… ia juga bilang semuanya kembali padamu, ia akan mendukung apapun pilihanmu."

"S-S-Ssai?"

"Euhm?"

Ino memandang pemuda di sampingnya, "Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Mengapa di saat aku kembali bimbang dengan pilihanku sendiri?" Ino mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, apa-apaan ini?

Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi padanya dalam satu waktu?

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Sai menunjuk arah dimana Sasuke kini berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdiri, pemuda itu nampak semakin tampan dengan tempaan sinar matahari yang menempa wajahnya, tampan…

Sejenak Ino terlarut di dalam rasa kagumnya, namun ketika pemuda itu berada tepat di hadapannya, rasanya napasnya ikut berhenti dank ini ia mematung pada tempatnya berdiri.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Sai…

Kini ia berada di tengah-tengah pemuda yang sekilas mirip itu, Tuhan pasti sedang mengujinya, dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga ia mendapat balasan seperti ini?

"Apakah kau sudah selesai bicara dengannya?" dingin. Sasuke bertanya pada sosok pucat yang memandangnya tak kalah dingin. Rasanya ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, tapi ini adalah kenyataan! Mereka benar-benar memperebutkan dirinya. Ino tak bisa berekspresi apa-apa lagi, jika ia masih menjadi sosok di masa lalunya pastinya ia akan bersorak senang, namun kali ini ia benar-benar merasa tertekan dan bingung, "Kalian…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha? Jangan mendekatinya!"

"Apa urusanmu?"

Ya Tuhan… ampunilah segala dosa-dosanya jika ini adalah sebuah hukuman untuknya, Apa yang harus dia lakukan di saat seperti ini? untung saja sudah tidak banyak penduduk yang berlalu-lalang saat ini, jika tidak, maka sekali lagi ia akan menjadi perhatian dan bahan gosip ibu-ibu itu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, jika itu masih tidak mampu meyakinkanmu untuk kita saling bicara maka putuskanlah sekarang! Pilih aku atau dia!" Sasuke menunjuk sosok di depannya, namun pemuda itu malah menyunggingkan senyum khas miliknya dan membuat Sasuke semakin ingin untuk menghajar wajah pemuda itu, "Katakan padaku Ino! Apakah kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku? Sementara aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, Apa karena kondisi fisikku yang tidak seperti dulu lagi hingga kau memilih untuk membalikkan langkahmu?"

Ino terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri, tanpa sadar air mata telah mengalir di kedua pipinya, bagaimana Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu? Tidakkah ia juga memikirkan perasaannya?

Bagaimana ia harus bersikap jika yang ia tahu selama ini bahwa pemuda itu menaruh perasaannya pada Sakura? Apakah ia hanya pelarian dari rasa tertekan itu?

Ia takut jika jawaban itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Fisiknya? Ia sungguh tidak peduli! Ia benar-benar mencintainya, ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan penampilannya bahkan jika ia kehilangan kedua tangannya, kehilangan kedua kakinya, ia tidak peduli!

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, bodoh!" teriak Yamanaka Ino.

Sungguh ia tidak peduli lagi, inilah yang benar-benar ia rasakan. Ia ingin mengatakannya dengan kencang bahwa ia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika harus menghancurkan 'dinding' yang selama ini ia bangun untuk memperkuat jiwanya. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai pemuda Uchiha ini.

Pun dengan Uchiha Sasuke, meskipun kedua kalinya dalam sehari ia dikatai 'bodoh' ia tidak peduli, terpenting untuknya ia telah mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia dengarkan selama ini, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yamanaka Ino."

… **Bersambung…**

* * *

 **Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya? xD.**

 ***Kibar bendera SasuIno FC dan Kapal Selam United tinggi-tinggi***

 **ENJOY ^^**


End file.
